SpongeBob SquarePants (character)
SpongeBob SquarePants is the main character and protagonist of the cartoon Spongebob SquarePants. He moved away from his house at an early age, and found a pineapple which he moved into with his snail Gary. He later met two next-door neighbors, Patrick Star and Squidward Tentacles. Patrick is a dull, pink sea-star who loves jellyfishing with SpongeBob. Squidward is a no-nonsense squid who plays the clarinet and likes art. These three characters are the main focus of the story. Biography The only official information to SpongeBob's pre-adult life, is that he was born in 1986. However, some fan-made shorts have suggested that Spongebob is a mutant sponge who has acquired ability to talk, and think like a human. http://youtube.com/watch?v=1D6aRMSKpys Furthermore, other fan-made videos have suggested that Spongebob was initially an evil mutant who was brainwashed into being the friendly spongebob officially known of today. http://ca.youtube.com/watch?v=IWpXTfEmxLQ It has also been noted in fan-made YouTube shorts that the town Bikini Bottom, to which Spongebob resides was a flooded relic of Weinerville. Education Much of SpongeBob's early education is unknown; however, it was mentioned that his kindergarten teacher was Mrs. Shell. Also, he encountered a fellow Elementary classmate named Dennis in "The Sponge Who Could Fly." He also mentioned that he was voted most clumsy in High School, and was never able to get a date for his Junior Prom. SpongeBob is currently in Boating School. He has never passed the test, which annoys his teacher, Mrs. Puff, greatly. Employment SpongeBob expressed his desire to work at the Krusty Krab. To Squidward's distaste, he applied to Mr. Krabs, the owner, for a job as a fry cook. Spongebob, being an excellent fry cook himself, wanted to master the art of creating a Krabby Patty. Mr. Krabs hired him, but first wanted to see how capable he was. He sent him to buy a hydro-dynamic spatula with port and starboard attachments, (which would be seen occasionally in later episodes). To Mr. Krabs' shock, SpongeBob returned with said spatula in the nick of time (the Krusty Krab had been invaded by anchovies). SpongeBob fed all of them with Krabby Patties, and Mr. Krabs was extremely pleased. Spongebob was hired soon after. Leisure He frequently gets days off at the Krusty Krab Restaurant, and as a result he spends his free time with his best friend Patrick Star, and especially enjoys practicing karate with his other friend Sandy Cheeks. He also likes eating jelly, collected from the jellyfish at Jellyfish Fields. To date, he has caught, named, and let go every jellyfish in Jellyfish Fields at least once, except the blue jellyfish, until the end of the episode "Jellyfish Hunter". He also likes to blow bubbles, surf, sun bathe, and play the ukulele. His favorite TV show is The New Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. SpongeBob is such a fan of the show that he and Patrick together brought them out of retirement. They also pretend to be Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. Relationships or Square. Spongbob admited that Sandy and him were married(People thought it was a play and when Spongebob said it wwas a real marriage every laughed and left.). * Patrick Star: SpongeBob has been best friends with Patrick for as long as he can remember. Even though Patrick is dim-witted, SpongeBob looks at him as a genius. Patrick lives under a rock two houses away from SpongeBob. The pair love jellyfishing, bubble-blowing, and playing childish games. However, neither one notices the fact that they are incredibly naive, and both are optimists. * Squidward Tentacles: SpongeBob is always under the impression that Squidward and he are great friends, but Squidward thinks otherwise. He has even stated to SpongeBob (directly) that he hates him, but SpongeBob never takes him seriously. He and Patrick also love to play with him, but always end up making "every 11 minutes of his life" filled with misery. SpongeBob's next-door and Patrick's next-door. He was annoyed by SpongeBob and Patrick. * Mr. Krabs: Mr. Krabs is SpongeBob's boss and fatherly figure, carrying with him tales of the sea and warnings. Occasionally, SpongeBob has gotten in trouble with him, but Mr. Krabs is proud of him nevertheless. * Sandy Cheeks: Sandy is another one of his friends, and loves to practice Karate with him as well as hang out in Goo Lagoon. She often looks at him as immature, but laughs at his brand of humor. In Truth * Plankton: Plankton and Spongebob are enemies and sometimes spongebob defeated his plans for world domination in some episodes spongebob helped plankton mostly Plankton tricks him to do his dirty work for him. Category: SpongeBob SquarePants characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Cartoon Characters